Playing With Fire
by DarkAngel555
Summary: "When you play with fire, you're going to get burned." Lucy should have taken the saying a lot more seriously than she did. And she was paying for it. (Mentions of NaLu NSFW activities)


_DA: I'd like to call this one "Someone should have stopped me". Another possible name is "I've lost control of my life". _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, this couple would have been canon chapters ago._

_DA: Enjoy!_

* * *

Playing with Fire

Lucy trudged into the guildhall, her legs twinging slightly with every step. Her brown eyes appeared bruised, dark bags staining the nearly flawless skin of her face. Her golden hair fell limply around her head, combed down rather than tied up in its normal style. But despite that, a bright grin played at her lips, her gaze flicking momentarily to Natsu. His onyx stare had been locked on her since her entry, a light pink dusting her cheeks as they narrowed slyly at her. This was his fault, and the bastard knew it. Sighing, she continued to the bar, adding a slight swing to her hips to spite him. She grunted as she plopped gracelessly into a bar stool, slumping tiredly over the bar. Mira gave a worried hum as she slid a milkshake, the blond's favorite, over to the sleepy girl, the glass thudding quietly against the worn wood. "Long night?" she inquired, retrieving a used mug from her brother to refill.

"You have no idea," Lucy responded wearily, her voice muffled. She giggled inwardly, the concealed marks on her neck burning at the memories. Someone settled into the stool beside hers, its legs screeching against the floor.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted, chipper as ever. Lucy grinned despite herself, lifting her head to greet her best friend. The blue-haired mage's expression fell at the sight of her, her bright smile melting into a worried frown. "You look tired. What did you do last night?" The blond flushed against her will, her brown eyes skidding away from her friend's piercing gaze.

"I-I was working on my novel. I had a sudden rush of inspiration last night!" She had a sudden rush of something, but it definitely wasn't inspiration. Levy raised an eyebrow at the shaky response, but said nothing, instead letting her eyes slip up and down the celestial wizard casually. They froze on the sliver of exposed skin above the belt of her shorts, a sly smirk pulling at her lips. Scarlet streaked over the pale plain, the vivid marks reminiscent of a familiar shape.

"Lu-chan! Are those burns? Whatever happened to cause those?" More color flooded Lucy's face, her brown eyes flicking down to the burns on her torso. She had forgotten about those. Levy's grin unnerved her, the innocence in her voice flecked with far too much sincerity to be true. Mira came back over at the exclamation, leaning over the bar to take a look. A smug grin stretched across her face, her blue eyes twinkling in mirth.

"I-I spilled some oil this morning when I was making breakfast." The excuse sounded weak, even to Lucy's own ears.

"I don't know. They look an awful lot like hand prints to me. What do you think, Mira?" Lucy wanted to hide, her cheeks burning as she stared down at the table. They had been so good at hiding up until now too...

"Mmm. I agree, Levy. Now what could cause that?" Their gazes snapped to her, filled with deviousness. Lucy opened her mouth to counter, but nothing came out, her arsenal of excuses dry with the evidence they managed to dig up. Thankfully a loud crash from behind them stole the spotlight, giving her a chance to return her vibrant coloring back to a more normal level.

Gray and Natsu glared at one another, one from within a pile of upturned tables and the other standing nearby. "You wanna say that again, flame brain?" Gray snapped, his shirt somehow missing. Natsu picked himself up from the furniture, a smirk pulling at his lips as he beckoned to the other man.

"Dance with me, Ice Princess!" The black haired boy lunged at him, sending both of them to the ground. They wrestled like school boys, insults flying quicker than the punches did. Lucy rolled her eyes as she watched. Natsu could be so childish sometimes. The fighting ceased however, when a pair of armored boots appeared before the tangled mess of immature mages.

"Boys," Erza addressed, her arms crossed over her chest. "I thought we discussed this earlier. There is to be no fighting in the guild hall. Now pick this mess up!" They stood quickly, snapping into a fearful, trembling salute. Somehow, Natsu had lost his shirt during the fight, leaving his upper body bared to the world.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" they stammered in unison, scrambling off to clean the mess of wooden furniture that was scattered around the dining area. Erza's sharp eyes narrowed as Natsu turned to fix a table, the interlocking mess of healing cuts slashing across the boy's back catching her gaze.

"Natsu! Why is your back all torn up? Have you been wrestling wildlife in your spare time?" He grinned at her, onyx eyes shining with humor. But he remained silent, glancing quickly at Lucy, who was now under even more scrutiny than before. Levy's smile had widened at Erza's questions, her chin now resting on her palm. Lucy stared at Natsu in horror, remembering the exact moments when she had carved those grooves into his skin.

"So, Lu-chan, would you like to tell us about what happened last night again?" the blue-haired woman offered, a hint of laughter concealed in her words. Lucy's cheeks burned, her face probably glowing from the amount of blood that had flooded into it. She cursed the dragon slayer. If only he had better control of his body temperature at certain times.

"So, is he any good?" Lucy dropped her face into her hands at Mira's question, quiet whimpers drifting up to the pair of curious wizards. She had known the consequences of playing with fire, but she had done so anyway. But if she was going down, he was coming with her.

"Natsu!"

* * *

_DA: The ending is still a little shaky to me, but I hope you thought it was amusing as the concept sounded in my mind. I don't usually write this kinda stuff, so I probably ruined it. But ah well._

_Also, I'm working on a bigger project for FT that's much more suited towards my writing talents. You can find out more about it on my bio, but I'm nowhere near close to finishing it, so don't expect anything for a while. College comes first, but I'm working on it. _

_Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed._

_May your hearts stay strong,_

_DarkAngel555_


End file.
